Often times people unfamiliar with computers become intimidated with input devices such as mice and trackpads. Recent innovations such as the Apple iPhone have increased public awareness of, and desire for, touch-screen-controlled applications. Touch-screen interfaces provide the user with a more intuitive way of controlling a computer or electronic appliance.
Moreover, a touch-screen allows programmers to provide customized interfaces, which may be more appropriate for particular applications. Such as slider elements, buttons, dials and keyboards with keycaps tailored to particular languages and input requirements without requiring additional hardware. Reducing the hardware interface devices that must be provided allows manufacturers to reduce cost and increase portability of electronic devices
However, a significant disadvantage of touch-screen implemented interfaces is the lack of positive tactile feedback. For example, it is impossible to operate a “soft” keyboard while doing something else (such as flying an aircraft), because there is no way to feel where the keys are positioned. Similarly, it can be difficult for visually impaired people to operate such devices, as there is no means of providing Braille identification on the keycaps or other interface elements.
One attempt at solving the problem of identifying the position of an interface element, such as a button or dial, displayed on a touch screen display is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/388,224 in which a flip cover is provided with one or more cutouts positioned to expose only the interface elements to a user's touch. In this way a user's finger is essentially guided to an interface element; and in the case of a dial or slider, the user's finger is guided along the path of the interface element,
However, the disclosed lid is limited to being utilized for only one particular arrangement of interface elements. Consequently, the touch screen display would not be capable of providing dynamic placement of interface elements based on the requirements of different applications being executed or functions being performed.
Moreover, rapid typing can be difficult on a touch-screen keyboard since the typist does not receive any feedback when a key is pressed on the screen. Thus, the typist must constantly review the typed information to ensure that the device has correctly registered key-presses.
Consequently, a need exists for providing tactile feedback to the user of a touch-screen device.